


Into Our Quiet Beyond

by GoBobe



Category: Original Work
Genre: American Sign Language, Annura's a squirter, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality Spectrum, Body Worship, Breastfeeding, F/M, Married Couple, Original Character(s), POV First Person, POV Male Character, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Selectively Mute Character, Self-Doubt, Squirting, Well - Freeform, all pregnant women deserve at least that, but honestly, god could this get anymore vanilla?, i guess there is, it's even missionary position with the lights off, oh and
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-02-01 04:50:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21384472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoBobe/pseuds/GoBobe
Summary: Toro Bethlahem loves his wife more than anything in the world. He's also ace as hell, so when his body starts reacting weirdly to her pregnancy, he has to learn to deal with it. They learn together.
Relationships: Toro/Annura
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Into Our Quiet Beyond

**Author's Note:**

> This is self indulgent as hell. Enjoy my pregnancy fetish.

“…nnnnm. Ng-ah…! Owwww…”

Toro stirred from his light, dreamless sleep as the familiar, feminine noises of pain and the heavy shifting of weight off their shared bed registered in his still rest-muffled senses. He turned from his side onto his back, his heavy eyelids lifting only just in time to see the silhouette of his wife waddling into the bathroom just outside their bedroom for what was probably the third time tonight. 

He yawned and put a hand to his face. The morning sickness had gotten better on her end, but it still happened regularly and Toro’s stomach was once again awash with worry over the thought of his wife suffering in ways he couldn’t ever truly fathom. 

His thick fingers parted a little from over his eyes as he faintly heard the toilet flush. He sighed quietly in relief and smiled. He didn’t hear retching. She wasn’t sick. That’s good.

Her shifting of covers and mattress as she got back onto the bed were welcome feelings. It calmed Toro immensely knowing his wife and his unborn child were back within arm’s reach where they belong. 

She must’ve heard him hum softly in approval at his own thoughts as he heard her perk up and respond with a small “Huh?”

She immediately executed her new ‘process’ for rolling over with minimal grunting and tangled herself in the limbs exposed to her. She hugged Toro’s big arm with both of her own, holding his bicep close to her heart, and Toro blindly blushed in the darkness as he felt his hand press into her stomach. She’d also braided her legs with his while he wasn’t paying attention, and he smirked at her sneakiness in his moment of weakness.

He wordlessly wrapped his other arm around her as much as he could once she was fully snuggled into his side, sleepily beaming when he felt her press a smile into his shoulder. This was perfect. She was perfect. 

“…‘m sorry ‘woke you…” he heard her mumble into his slowly heating skin. 

Toro simply shrugged softly so as not to jostle her and whispered “ S’okay.”

She was so warm against him. Even with the lights off, he still recognized every curve of her body. Even the new ones on her swollen belly. 

Feeling a bit loopy and not acknowledging the existence of previous inhibitions after having been woken up like this constantly across this month, he opened the hand pressed into her stomach and allowed himself a selfish moment of touch, gently petting the tender, soft skin straining to conceal his and Annura’s greatest treasure. 

Annura seemed to appreciate the gesture since Toro’s heart did its normal flip at the perfect, adorable giggle he’d elicited from her. Encouraged in his sleepy stupor, he allowed himself a bit more selfish touching, broadening his strokes from only over her navel to letting his calloused palm and fingers glide from her navel to her hips and back in firm, pressing strokes. He memorized all the new stretch marks he could feel as she leaned into his hand.

The humming noises she was making caused some of the heat in his head and his heart to drop into his stomach. It took several seconds for Toro to register the feeling as it very rarely ever came to him unsolicited and without Annura asking him first. Once it was confirmed in his slowed mind though, the hand on Annura’s hip dipped carefully, almost experimentally down to play with the hem of her soft, well-worn panties.

Annura must have been very sleepy too as it took her a long few moments as well before Toro heard her gasp in realization. He felt her relinquish one of her arms from the hold on his bicep to curl her hand on top of his curious digits. He could hear her breathing becoming subtly uneven and flustered as he kept teasing his fingers just under the precious fabric and moving very slowly down, closer towards her sex. He refused to waste this rare opportunity to stoke these burning embers in his stomach he knew his wife enjoyed so much.

He heard Annura bite back a whimper when he pulled his hand back just before his fingers could graze the soft curls that decorated her womanhood. He didn’t plan on stopping, and there were many half-formed ideas in his head on what Annura would enjoy, but reaching around her eight month old baby belly was a bit more cumbersome than he’d anticipated at this angle. 

He could almost hear her frown in the darkness as he twitched his arm in Annura’s grasp, a silent plea to let him go. She did, her arms limp before she wordlessly began to start the process of turning back over. 

Toro put a hand on her shoulder before she could get very far, and she stilled with a surprised “Oh...” 

He pushed himself up into a sitting position, grabbing a few pillows from his side of the bed and putting them in position behind Annura as he urged her with his hands to do the same. 

It took work and a lot of adjustments, but, in the end, Annura was comfortably in a position he liked, pillows very well supporting her recline at 45 degrees. Toro nodded at his handiwork, hurrying to set himself at a kneeling position between her welcomingly open legs. He could feel the fickle flame in his stomach very quickly snuffing out, but it came back with a vengeance as he felt the very fertile bump of her naked stomach brush only lightly against his hairy abdominals. He could feel Annura’s legs shaking around him, straining with effort to bring him closer to her and maybe another feeling he couldn’t quite identify.

He’d been feeling this fire lite in his stomach every time he looked at Annura recently, and he wasn’t sure why. He and Annura had been experimenting after Toro first showed interest back in her first month of pregnancy, his inexperience and previous lack of interest making it difficult to comprehend at first. He couldn’t wrap his head around how Annura was the same gorgeous woman he fell in love with, but now that she was pregnant, some primal part of him thought she was somehow even more beautiful. Those primal urges loved to make themselves known whenever she kissed him, sat with him on the couch, watched him work out, or cuddled with him in bed. 

Truthfully, he was afraid Annura would realize he’s broken like he’d told her when he’d finally found the words in ASL for it, if he got unlucky and went back to his normal, non-sex-seeking self after she had this baby. He hadn’t quite figured out the signs to tell her that, though, so for now, he wasn’t going to let her happiness and his satisfaction syncing perfectly go to waste.

The shaking in Annura’s legs got a bit more intense when he leaned down to kiss her, their lips locking with a smile on her face. It only took a moment of feeling those tremors before his worry overtook him and he broke the kiss, causing Annura to whine again. 

“C’mon honey...” she breathlessly begged. “I feel just fine...”

He’d told her how much her symptoms worried him, and a couple times before this, they had stopped because her back pain had gotten too bad, or she’d suddenly felt nauseous. The leg shaking was new, however, so he reached around him to put a hand on her thigh.

“…Shaking…” he breathed out. “Why…?”

Annura giggled again, Toro’s heart flipping as well as his stomach when she reached up with her arms to pull him down back onto her body, kissing him only lightly, sweetly, and yet knocking Toro utterly senseless. She wrapped her legs even more tightly around him, only letting go when she was out of breath and only just enough to pull back and breathe. 

Toro felt her lips against his as she spoke breathlessly into his mouth, “Toro, I’m so excited and horny. These are happy shakes…”

Toro considered for a moment, the hungry breath of his wife against his lips and her amorous touches speaking volumes to her emotional state. He said nothing more before diving back down to press his face into her mouth as she’d previously told him she enjoyed. Their tongues playfully pressed against each other, and Toro felt Annura giggle into their heated, shared space, causing his eyes to roll back into his head. 

God, she was so perfect.

He stayed, engulfed in his angel’s warmth, delirious with affection and overstimulated by touch, for what felt like an eternity. Ocean’s dried, galaxies faded, and stars were born in the time it took before he realized his hips were moving of their own accord against the warm swell of flesh beneath him. It still surprised him every time his body took the lead and pressed him onwards during activities like this when it had otherwise felt so unnatural to him.

He had to swallow back the urge to apologize and stop after doing something as lewd as grinding like a common dog against his wife’s stomach. Annura noticed his sudden hesitancy and shushed him, reaching up to pet his beard. Toro leaned into the touch.

“You can keep going if you want…” she cooed. “I want you to keep going…”

She took the hand next to her shoulder and pressed it to her cheek, leaning into the touch she’d acquired as Toro leaned into hers.

“At least… keep touching me with your hands, like this,” she bade him pet her cheek and neck as an example. “That is, if you’d enjoy it. I really enjoyed it…”

With each word that fell from her kind lips, Toro felt his stresses unknot bit by bit. She wanted his hands. Good. He’s good at that. He can focus on that.

He turned his head and kissed the palm still pressed to his beard and cheek. He didn’t deserve this angelic patience.

“… Thank you…” he hoarsely whispered in lieu of signing it.

Without the stress of directionless psudeo-libido guiding him to a mental space he hated, Toro felt thankfully free to worship his Goddess as she deserved. He bent over and placed one final kiss on her waiting lips, parting with breathless anticipation before tacitly exploring her with proper effort.

She leaned into both of his hands and she hummed as he stroked her both of her cheeks, down to her neck, and shoulders. Her frame was so lithe and delicate before her pregnancy, but now it felt like her frame was glowing under his fingertips with new, velvet mass in all the right places. It made his manhood twitch as she groaned under her touch, despite his only somewhat abated dismay at the fact.

Her arms radiated that same gorgeous glow as he firmly studied their flesh. From her small, surprisingly toned biceps, down to her delicate, sensitive inner elbows, to her thin, smooth forearms, Toro admired every inch his hands were graced with. 

He pulled her hands up from where she’d laid them at her sides to his face with a hold befitting of delicate china. He kissed each knuckle before setting them down just above the prominent bump of her belly, where her fingers laced together with a giddy noise that drew a smile from Toro’s tired lips. 

With a deep breath to steady his persistent nerves, he traced her clavicle with his calloused fingertips, shyly dipping around the outline of her tender, swollen breasts. Her low moans of pleasure inspired and drove him to cup his hands under those soft wells of ambrosia. The gasping moan the action drew from Annura’s lips inspired Toro to squeeze the soft flesh experimentally.

Annura seemed lost to the world as she rocked her chest into his hands. Toro thought this would hurt for her like a hard pecs-and-traps day would hurt for him, but the pleasure she derived from it surprised him much less than the liquid he suddenly felt dribbling over his fingers.

He froze for a moment, thinking he’d accidentally drooled over her like some kind of disgusting animal before he realized his mouth was closed; pressed shut in rapt concentration. He gasped in realization when he squoze again and his fingers received more of the warm liquid running down and within his fingers points of contact.

“...Full?” he asked in a very small voice.

“Very,” Annura answered breathlessly. 

Toro swallowed, his mouth suddenly very dry. His body knew what it wanted, and he had to restrain his hips from bucking forward as the coherent thought of breastfeeding from his wife formed in his mind's eye.

He’d… He’d have to think on this.

For now, he smoothed his hands down her stomach, resisting the urge to lick his fingers clean. The whine of disappointment that wormed into his ears when he’d fully stopped touching Annura’s chest twisted his heart up just a little. Did she not want his wet hands on her like this?

“Toroooo!” Annura whined. “I’m so, _so_ wet right now. _Please_ stop teasing me…!”

Toro swallowed again. He needed to hurry up. He assumed she meant she wanted him to take her, judging by how fragrant her arousal was at this point, so he guessed his previous ministrations weren’t unwelcome.

He reached down, scooted back enough to let her legs stretch out, and pulled off her panties in one swift motion. He could hear her moan as the cold air hit her hot skin and he could also hear her sex wetly swelling and spreading as she spread her legs for him to come back to her. Toro tried to ignore how good she smelled, but that bestial part of him wouldn’t be controlled. He seated himself back where he was, kissing her sex with his member and thrusting forward, coating the underside of his cock with the venerable proof of her enjoyment.

She cried with pleasure and his head fogged at the noise. She was so beautiful. So gorgeous. So perfect.

He could barely contain his desire to press into her and make her happiness his whole world, but he stayed his hips with great concentration. He had to address her other request.

He reached up to cup both of her breasts again, squeezing. It wasn’t enough to cause her to leak again, but it was enough to put good pressure on her sensitive skin. She still felt very full. He could fix it without making a mess, and it might quell his hormonal fantasies if he did. Only if it made her happy, though.

He stayed stock still, breathing heavily into the dark and tracing a question mark onto her swollen breast.

“... may I?” he breathed.

“Yes!” was her immediate response, a giddy, equally breathless whisper. “Please empty me.”

Toro could tell she didn’t fully understand his request yet, so he steeled himself, bent down, and kissed her clavicle. Then he kissed the space between her breasts. Then the soft flesh exposed between his hands. He could hear her gasp and cry out, the noise fogging his already misted mind. He was forced to clench his sore thighs from yesterday’s squats to keep his concentration long enough to get her okay.

“Please,” he begged, almost silently against her breast.

She wept in frustration and pleasure, saying nothing and instead reaching up to grab him firmly by the hair. Pulling him and his quivering lips directly over her nipple.

Toro only had enough self control left to whisper an inaudible “Thank you”, his lips flicking the sensitive skin underneath him with each syllable. His head then dipped lovingly onto the sweet fountain his fantasies foretold, and he groaned with the new feeling.

Thoughtlessly, he reached between them and guided himself into her. No sooner than he had, then his hips began rocking wildly of their own accord. 

Annura was failing to contain her vocal enjoyment, punctuating each movement she enjoyed with a gasp, a “Yes!”, a moan, or the sweet chanting of Toro’s name. She seemed to be enjoying everything. 

Toro let their lovemaking set its own pace as he set what was left of his concentration on emptying his wife’s still very full chest. He wasn’t sure, before actually having his mouth on his wife, how he would approach this, but once he had, the motions seemed to come naturally. His lips pressed farther into her breast than his conscious brain would’ve thought was appropriate, burying his face into the warm flesh and taking as much of her into his mouth as was humanly possible. 

Only when he could fit no more flesh into his mouth did his instincts drive him to suck. His other hand went limp on Annura’s other breast, his cock slid sweetly in and out of her pussy on autopilot, and Toro lost his entire mind when the sweet taste of milk swelled into the back of his throat. Unbeknownst to Toro, his hips kicked up speed and Annura’s walls clenched around him as he drank fervorously from his wife. Each swallow sent heavenly nectar down his throat and each swallow swelled his beast-blood further and further from slumber. 

Distantly, Toro felt wetness around his cock and heard his wife screaming high-pitched, breathless, wordless praise into the dark. Consciously, that would mean she was done and Toro should back off, clean her up, make sure she was hydrated and comfortable. 

Toro, however was too lost to the beast-blood to process the preparation or even remember the conscious habit. The only thing he could feel was the breast in his mouth and the wet inviting hole loudly and wetly begging for more. The only thing he could smell was the heavy scent of his wife’s arousal and his own sweat. And the only thing he could taste was the seemingly endless supply of dangerous, hot, sweet, thin liquid catalyst pouring from his wife’s bosom at his beck and call. 

He hadn’t had enough. She wasn’t empty.

_He wasn’t done._

Without skipping a beat, he continued to pound into her. Greedily, his mouth ravished and pulled on the fountain around his tongue, his hands holding the organ as steady as they could as Annura was pushed into the pillows holding her up, over and over and over again. 

Toro wasn’t sure how long it had taken before the breast had run completely dry. He heard his wife calling his name like a prayer the whole time and he swore his cock felt wetter again at some point. The milk’s hypnotic effect on him wore very slowly off, however as he began to taste more hot skin than milk mixing with his saliva. 

He pulled off with a ‘pop’, his hips slowing and his mind unclouding as he regained what little vision he had in the dark room. He was minutely aware that he hadn’t come to completion yet before any other thought crossed his mind. He vaguely wondered why he had such a selfish thought before Annura’s hard panting made itself known to his ears.

And like a tidal wave crashing down, Toro was once again flooded with worry. What just happened? Did he hurt Annura? Was the baby okay? He leaned down to inspect her closer and- oh god, were those bite marks on her breast? 

Cautiously, he reached out with a hand to cup Annura’s cheek and turn her face towards his, trying to parse out if he’d hurt her in any way. A breath of relief he didn’t know he was holding sighed out of him when Annura lifted her hand over his and nuzzled her cheek into his calloused hands. His worry wasn’t completely gone, but at least Annura wasn’t displeased. 

As Annura regained her breath, Toro began wordlessly checking her over. He checked her pulse with two fingers under her neck, finding it to be fast but slowing. His other hand found it’s way between Annura’s breast to check her breathing and heartbeat, both of which sounded fine. He ran his hands behind her hips to her lower back, feeling cautiously for the knots and spasms he knew sometimes came to Annura unwarranted. 

Finding nothing causing her pain, he moved to check the artery in her leg before another hand caught his and stopped his ministrations in their tracks, gently dragging his hand and then his whole upper body to rest beside Annura, where she could lay her head on her husband’s beefy shoulder. 

“I’m fine, Toro,” Annura cooed as Toro let himself be gently coerced into quiet complacency. 

Toro’s head hadn’t hit the pillow before he’d already taken Annura’s hand and silently rubbed [I’m sorry] into it.

Toro flinched at the scoff the gesture elicited from his wife. He knew he’d messed up losing control and laying waste to his gorgeous wife like he did. He didn’t think an apology was enough at this point either.

That is, he didn’t think it was until Annura leaned over and wetly began kissing him on the mouth. Toro melted into it, as he did one thousand times before and was sure he’d do one thousand more times. When she pulled away, his sex-addled brain didn’t know what to think.

“Toro,” Annura whispered into his ear. “Don’t _ever_ apologize for giving your wife the _best sex of her life_. It ruins the mood.”

She punctuated her last, sassy quip with a peck on Toro’s cheek, and Toro was stunned in confusion. 

Toro didn’t know all the signs to describe why he felt guilty, but grabbing her hand and pulling it to his chest, he scrounged around the best he could for any she would understand.

[I lost my head,] he tried. [I not listen. I not see.]

[Scared I hurt you,] he continued slowly, nervously. [I not stop...]

His hands trailed off as he struggled to finish that last thought, his hands trembling very slightly. He heard his wife breathe out before reaching out as best she could with both arms and pulling him even closer to her.

“Honey, you were really enjoying yourself,” Annura said, a smile in her voice. “And I _really_ enjoyed every moment of it. I know you would never hurt me, and when you’re enjoying yourself that much, I enjoy it too. You would’ve stopped if I asked, but believe me, that was the _last_ thing I wanted.”

Toro felt her press another peck to his lips before she began dismantling the pillow ramp he’d made for her. Eagerly, he helped rearrange the bed again and cleaned both of them up the best he could, finding a towel to put over the wet spot Annura had made on the bed, and helping her get up so she could waddle to the bathroom again. 

By the time Toro heard the toilet flush again, he already had the bed and blankets back in perfect order and was prone under them. With minimal grunting, he felt Annura climb back into bed again, laying herself carefully on her side, facing Toro.

Toro snaked his hand over to his wife’s heart, pressing the sign for “I love you” into her chest as he felt her respond in kind. Happily, he let the rest of his blood cool off and lull him into a sated and peaceful sleep.

“Oh, and Toro?”

He looked down towards the voice.

“I wouldn’t mind if you emptied the other one, tomorrow.”

Suddenly his sleep wasn’t so peaceful anymore.


End file.
